Shaman King
by Reoato
Summary: Yoh travels to US with his new grilfriend. They found out the the Us is not what it use to be.


I do not own Shamn king or the site where this comes from. I only play this RPG but i'm posting so people can read it and join in the fun!  
  
.:Name:. Qawoor .:Age:. 13 .:Birthday:. September 23 .:Appearance:. Qawoor's long black hair in two thick braides. Her big greyish blue eyes seem to always be happy. .:Personality:. Qawoor is carefree, and usually happy. She always has a smile on her face when shes around people. Even though she seems careless and clueless, but when it comes to being a shaman she's quite serious. .:Loves:. Yoh .:History:. Qawoor comes from the amazons of China. She came from a long line of chinese shamans. Unlike Yoh, she has practiced to be a shaman since she was young. .:Spirit:. Shampoo .:Weapon:. Bonbories .:History of Shampoo:. Shampoo was the first leader of the tribe they lived in. She was a skilled martial artist who mastered the techniques of the bonbories. Shampoo was killed by another tribe. The battle raged on for days, but Shampoo lost to the hundreds of martial artists.  
  
Name: April Black Age: 16 SX: Female Eye: Blue Hair: Blond Outfit: A white T-Shirt with black shorts. He hair is sometime up in a ponytail. Weapon: Staff with a jewel on top of it. It looks like a big fork but 2 points and a jewel in the middle of the 2 points. History of April: She a shaman with a long history of warroirs in her life. He mom was a fighter as in a war as for her dad he was a shaman. She grew up getting ready for the Shaman King Tournament. She has no friend and is not much of a talker with other people.  
  
Spirt: yes Name: Reoato SX: Female Age: Unknow Looks: Armour hemtal that looks like a fox's head with a armour chest and baggy pants with a riddle tied on her hip. Her hair in a pony tail.  
  
History of Reoato: REoato is the family line of April on her mother side. She was killed a whole lot long ago. She was a warrier/assassin. Her nick name was "Demon Fox." She heared armour gets like the other men in wars but back then they did not let lady do war or kill. So she did it with out people knowing. She killed with a staff with a jewel on it. That jewel glowed when the battel or war was going to end. How she died was they found out one day under a tree in a forest after she had killed a traveler. They found out that she was a Lady. They killed her on the spot with a gun to the head. She wounders around her family until they became Shaman.  
  
But you all know Yoh!Ok lets start!  
  
After Qawoor and Yoh travel to USA at a airport. They found out they was not alone.  
  
*April sits on the branch of a tree not to far away from the airport. She smiles and tur to her side as she grabs her staff as she sat up* There here Reoato! *She moves the staff around in her hand as she jumps down* Should we keep a eye on them?  
  
*The winds blows as April nods* Ok sounds good! *She smiles*  
  
Qawoor emerged from the airport slowly with her backpack and looked around making oo and ahh sounds at almost everything. She turned back and waited to Yoh. She spotted him coming through the spinning doors carrying most of their things. She smiled and ran over to him. "Do you want help?" She took a traveling bag from the top of the pile with her right hand and grabbed another with her other hand.  
  
*Reoato staff gets smaller as she ppush it down. She puts it under her arm and leads on it. Her right foor had some bandges on it. She turn around and sighed at her bag was still on her ground. she reach over to get it. The winds blows as she closed her eyes* .......  
  
Huh *Yoh looks around* *He thought he saw someone* Must have been a cat. Hey WAIT UP QAWOOR! *Catchs up with her. Your bags are heavy. Lets get a cab and get to our hotel. K? She nodded. "okay."  
  
.:At Their Hotel:. (The darker on is at a house about 5 miles away)  
  
Qawoor barges in with a few bags. "Wow! This room's so big."  
  
*Reoato ends up at in the forest behide her house. Her brother yells out to her* Aaron! I give you a cookie if you do dishes! *She sighed as he says ok to it. She makes the stick back to staff. She swings it around as she sticks at leafs falling off the trees. Reoato sprint apeared in one of the trees branches*  
  
Bend you arm more when you strick! And don't put force to must on your leg April! *Reoato said as the ghost couch her*  
  
Yes Reoato! *She trys harder* I will win!  
  
*Reoato stares at her tarining* ......  
  
I know... Disney has so many nice things in its city... *Unpacks and starts to undress* I'm going to get a shower k? *Yoh Finishes undressing and gos in to the bathroom*  
  
*April falls on the ground trying to caught her breath. It started to rain as she looks up. The wind blow hard as lgihting crush. She stode up as the staff turn back* In the morning *April said as rain goes threw Reoato. Reoato nods as she disapeared. April walks in to her house. You can hear yelling from the house that night*  
  
Qawoor nodded and began to unpack herself. "Lalala, Teddie, you can sit here." She takes her bear and places it on her bed. She looks up and walks toward the balcony. She leans over and looked at the scene in front of her. "This place is nice, but I think Japan is better."  
  
*Yoh Finishes his shower* Ahh, America is nice... I am so refreshed. *Takes off his towel and his totally nude* I'm soo tired... *Lays down in bed and turns to go to sleep* Instead, I will watch tv until about 6 or 7 since its still only 3 o clock... *at 7 o clock* *YAWN* Night...  
  
Still looking outside she whispers "Night."  
  
*Morning* *Yoh YAWNS* Oh, hey Qawoor I forgot to ask you... You don't mind me being nude while we are in the room do you? Its a habit from my apartment.  
  
*April puts on a black hood on as she tied down her stick to her scooter. She turns as see the the sun has bearly rase up. She put the hood on and goes off from her house* .............  
  
She stretched and shook her head. "Nope, its a normal thing from where I use to live before I moved to Japan. What are we going to do today?"  
  
*Reoato was in front of the hotel as she closed up her scooter and slib it in to the shurbs. The winds blow just a litte as she stode there waiting before the sun came up all the way*  
  
*YAWN* how about we go to a theme park? *Yoh said*  
  
"Ooo theme park! Really?!" She jumps up and pushes him toward the bathroom. "Well you should go wash up then!" She shuts the door and changes.  
  
*Yoh Gets dressed* Well how about Universal Studios: Islands of Adventures? *After she agrees and gets a cab* WELL! Here it is *They stood right in front of the massive place know as :Universal: IOA!!!*  
  
"Wow... well? Let's go on rides!"  
  
*Looks up at the tall ride* I wonder what this one is.. *Yoh Gets on the ride* It looks like it gos up and very fast. *Grabs Qawoors hand who was next to him* I hate things like this!  
  
Reply thanks! Oh the site i got this from is 


End file.
